Cream
by Kaio
Summary: just a piece of fluff with SchuXFarf/FarfXSchu...kind of a ficlet. just read, no real plot anyway. Sap, lime, fluff.


Title: Cream

Title: Cream

Author: Kaio

Series: Weiß Kreuz

Pairings: SchuXFarf/FarfXSchu

Warnings: sap, lime, and just all around fluff. 

Notes: Just something that wondered around in my head and bugged me till I wrote it down. German translations at end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, or any of the characters; I just like to torture them and make them have hot kinky sex with each other! 

_Cream_

The smoke trailed through the air making faint wave patterns dance around the light fixtures. Schuldig casually flicked the end of his cigarette; sending the ash down to it's grave in the ceramic tray.

"Ne…Farf?" He slurred through the cigarette. Only silence echoed through the body next to him. "Farf?" He asked clearer, shoving the butt of the death-stick[1] down into the ash-tray. 

"Leave me alone, Schu."

"But Farfie!" Schuldig whined as he draped his body over Farfarello's letting the sheets slide off and rest at his legs. "It's two in the afternoon, the missions at three." Schu rubbed his stubbled chin over Farfarello's chest. 

"Liebhaber, go shave and let me sleep."

Schu lifted his head. "Ich besitze die idee. Hervorkommen."He grabbed Farf's hand, dragging the equally nude young man down the hall with a feral grin on his face.

"How hot do you like it?"

"It doesn't matter, anything past warm is good."

Schuldig pulled out the handle as a fast cascade of water ran over his hand. "Schist! Das ist kalt!"

"Here." Farf moved to the handle, dropping Schu's left hand to turn it halfway to the left. "Hot's to the left, Stummesel."

"Danke, Liebe."

"Just get in."

"Okay." Farfarello opened the curtain for Schuldig as he stepped into the light blue bathtub. Following close behind, Farfarello snaked his arms around the Germans waist and nodding his head down to kiss on his neck. 

"So much for sleep, ne?"

"Halts Maul." He growled, biting into the milky flesh. "You don't need to talk now."

"You have a way of getting to the point."

"Only if it hur-"

"Hurts God…yes, yes, we know." Farfarello kissed he bruised flesh, going over his shoulders and the back of his neck, leaving saliva and water mixing on Schuldig's skin. "Can't you just forget about God?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"You'd have to take his place."

"Why's that so bad?"

"I'd have to hurt you."

"What's so different then now? You hurt me anyway." Schu whispered through a veil of wet hair.

"How do I hurt you?" He asked, turning Schu around; holding onto his upper arms, keeping him at a distance.

"You never think of me."

"I think about you all the time, Schu-honey. You and hurting God are all I think about."

"The latter more than the other." He voiced, bowing his head to his own chest.

"Not true; you just seem to ignore it." He tilted Schuldig's chin up with one finger, looked into his yes, and kissed his forehead. "Do you think that you're no worth thinking about?"

The redhead remained silent.

"What am I thinking now?"

Schu closed his eyes and leaned his head down to rest on Farfie's chest.

"Es tut mir leid."

"It's okay, I understand."

He looked up and captured Farf's head in his hands; entwining his fingers n the dense hair. Moving in he closed his lips over Farfs. A slow, gentle kiss, lips moving forward with a slight loving pressure. 

"Think we have enough time?"

"Not if you make me shave, Liebe."

"You need to shave more than we both need sex."

"Fine. Sometimes I don't think you have a dick." Schu let his eyes wonder downward. "Okay, I take that back. I know you have one, but does it think?" He said as he reached for the shampoo bottle.

~*~*~

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any." Schu dropped the razor in the sink.

"How can you _not_ have facial hair? Nads™?" Schu wrapped his arms around Farfarello's waist.

"Stress."

"Stress?"

"The hair fell out and now the follicles are dead."

"Oh.." Schu's gaze traveled down Farfarello's body in their mirror reflection. "Well, what daily chore do you do that I can do that involves touching?" Schu smiled into the back of Farfarello's neck. From behind the Irishman's head, Schu saw him smile in the mirror. Farfarello's full lips forming a sinister smirk across his impassive face. Schuldig knew he would like he answer.

~owari~

[1]:knew someone who used to call cigarettes death-sticks…I just thought I had to add that in ^.^;

Translations:

Liebhaber: lover (for a male, liebhaberin for female)

Ich besitze die idee. Hervorkommen.: I have an idea, come forth(come on)

Schist! Das ist kalt!: Shit! That's cold!

Stummesel: Dumbass

Danke: Thank you

Liebe: Love

Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry (plain sorry is just 'traurig')


End file.
